


We all need breaks sometimes, Right?

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: Runaways [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blood and Injury, Children being Smarter than Adults, Eret and Niki are Proud, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Beta we Die Like Enbys, Running Away, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tommy & Tubbo's cottagecore lifestyle starts and the adults have various reactions to teenagers being smarter than them.-Some Dialogue-"Thanks for running away with me Tommy, your the bestest friend a guy could ask for."Tommy was silent for a while, watching the clouds rolling by slowly. "Bestest isn't a real word dumbass." He said, breaking the silence.
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Runaways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967539
Comments: 14
Kudos: 425
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	We all need breaks sometimes, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a series!!! Yay, please let me k ow what you think i could improve on! (also these aren't in any real order)

Tommy leaned foward lazily as he sat on the small dock he and Tubbo built with a small smile on his face and a fishing rod in hand. He could hear birds chirping and the wind weaving in and out of tree branches. His focus on fishing wavering as he looked at his friend sprinting around the area the two had chosen to stay in, trying and failing to catch bees with a jar. Tommy began giggling hysterically as he watched Tubbo trip and faceplant onto the ground. Tubbo lifted himself on his hands to glare at him.

"Tommy! Stop laughing at me you idiot!" he heard his friend yell from across the clearing, turning the giggles into loud laughter. Tommy had bent foward to try and stop himself from falling from the force of the laugh, and it would have worked too, if the fishing rod he was holding didn't get a tug from a fish at that moment. Tommy shrieked as he was pulled into the small pond. He pushed his head above the water and watched as Tubbo rolled back and forth on the ground in laughter. Tommy grit his teeth and pulled himself out of the water with the dock, leaving the fishing rod to dry on the wood. 

When Tubbo saw Tommy stalking towards him he yelped and rose to the ground as fast as possible and began to bolt. Unluckily for him, but lucky for Tommy, Tommy was taller then him, and caught up much faster then expected. He leaped at his friend, making Tubbo shriek as they fell to the ground, Tommy getting his friend's shirt wet from the hug. They layed still and stared at the sky as they caught their breath. Tubbo reached for his friends hand. "Thanks for running away with me Tommy, your the bestest friend a guy could ask for."

Tommy was silent for a while, watching the clouds rolling by slowly. "Bestest isn't a real word dumbass." He said, breaking the silence. Tubbo smiled, content with the answer, knowing what Tommy meant. He was broken out of his thoughts as his friend continued on. "But your the bestest friend I could ask for too, I guess." Tubbo snickered at his friend before standing up and holding ouyt his hand.

"Come on, we have a house to finish building, don't we?"  
_______________

"Fuck." Tommy whispered as his shoulder was clipped by a arrow. He grabbed his shield from his inventory and spun around to face the skeleton that shot him. He pulled his friend behind him and held up the shield. "Go set up the cave!" He whisper yelled to Tubbo, the two of them where heading to a cave entrance they saw at the base of a mountain and where planning on setting up a temporary home for themselves. His friend nooded and ran towards the cave, leaving him with the skeleton as he had less supplies on him than Tubbo.

He darted forward, having to zigzag to prevent being hit by the Skeleton's arrows. Time seemed to slow as a arrow flew right towards his face, before he could even think about it he was ducking down. While the Skeleton was reloading he rushed towards it and slashed at the mob's chest, making it stop reloading and fall into a pile of bones. He paused before grabbing the bow left behind by the mob and began running towards the cave, which had a glow coming from a two block high hole in the newly placed cobblestone wall. He ran in and closed the hole with his own on hand cobble. 

"Tommy, get over here!" Tubbo quietly told him. He was holding bandages in one hand and a torch in the other. Tommy made it over just as Tubbo placed the torch on the walls of the cave. He sat on one of the rocks and regarded Tubbo with his tales of his fighting prowess while his friend cut off some bandages with shears.

"And I ducked right as a arrow was about to hit me too! Then I slashed him to bits, of course that mob never stood a chance against the great Tommyinnit!" He exclaimed as he finished the story. Tubbo began wrapping the bandages around the small injury on his shoulder.

"That sounds really Pog Tommy!" Tubbo replied as he tightened the bandages. "Do you have the beds?" He asked as he put the remaining bandages back in his bag. Tommy nodded and handed one of them to his friend. They placed their beds down and fell asleep quicker than usual, probably because of the running.  
____________

Tubbo gasped as he flew upwards in his bed, chest heaving as be tried to keep in a sob. His trys to muffle the noise must not have worked because he heard his friend shifting in the bed across from him."Tubbo, you good?" Tommy asked as he sat up, hands rubbing at his eyes. 

Tubbo replied a affirmative, which would have been taken for the truth, as his friend was in a sleepy state of mind, had his voice not cracked as he said it. Tommy glared at him from across the area they had sectioned off from the rest of the cave. "Don't lie to me, what's wrong?" 

"I just had a nightmare." Tubbo's voice echoed off the walls as he said it. Tommy hummed before tilting his head, asking if he was going to share. Tubbo,sighed and his shoulders slumped. " We where sitting at the bench, talking about running away but Schlatt was there and he and everyone started chasing us as we ran. When we made it to the forest it was dark and you got shot at with an arrow, but this time instead of a Skeleton it was Dream again, and instead of it clipping you it got your heart, then I woke up." He said as replays of the fake events ran through his mind. 

Tommy got up from where he was sitting and sat down on the edge of Tubbo's bed. " It's fine that you have nightmares, infact if you have any I want you to come to me, okay? We're in this together." Tubbo smiled, he knew Tommy wasn't the best at comforting others, but he was trying for Tubbo, and that was a comforting thought all in itself.  
______________

"Wibur, what are you doing around here, awfully close to Manburg, aren't you?" Wilbur heard a voice say from behind him, sounding smug. He glared at the forest floor. He was out here looking for Tommy, he probably just scared the kid last night so he ran off, and Wilbur, being the good older sibling he was, new that Tommy just didn't understand what needed to happen because he was a kid. But anyway he was looking for Tommy and not even Schlatt would stop him from finding Tommy.

"What do you want Schlatt?" He asked as he turned to look the man in the eye.

Schlatt's next words surprised him, "Have you seen Tubbo anywhere? He's been missing for quite a while and I've been thinking you have something to do with it."

Wilbur shook his head. "No, I was going to ask if you had any idea where Tommy was. I haven't seen him since around a day and a half." Wilbur could practically hear Schlatt thinking something over in his head.

"What if I were to allow you a new Temporary VISA into Manburg, so you could look for Tommy there?" Wilbur almost jumped at the chance, byt remembered who he was talking to.

"What's in it for you?"

"Simple, you help me look for Tubbo." Wilbur sighed and stepped forward, right hand out. Schlatt smiled as they shook hands. "You've known them longest, where would either of them be?" Wilbur's eyes widened as he whispered something. "What was that?" Schlatt asked.

"Who says they aren't together! They're always found a way to hang out, and probably would even if they where on opposite sides!" Wilbur grabbed Schlatt's wrist and began dragging him towards Manburg. "Tommy has been sneaky lately and this is probably why!" 

As they tried to get through Manburg they where quickly spotted by three others. Quackity rushed over when he saw one of the exiled dragging the president around. "President Schlatt! Why is one of the exiled here?" The other two he was talking with rushed over. Eret and Niki, Niki had ran from Manburg and was taken in by Eret, so they couldn't do anything to her as she wasn't one of their citizens.

"Wilbur has a idea of where the children could have gone." Schlatt told them. Niki gasped.

"Tommy's missing too?" Quackity had been asking if either had seen Tubbo around.

Wilbur nodded. "They would always go to a bench they set up when they needed a break." Niki and Eret nodded in understanding. The group followed Wilbur till they got to the remains of Tommy's house. Wilbur continued forward until he reached a lone tree. He motioned for them to follow as he stepped behind the tree, Eret and Niki did so without fuss, but Schlatt and Quackity side eyed eachother before following. They got there to see Wilbur pick up a piece of paper off the bench. 

They watched as multiple emotions flickered through Wilburs eyes before settling on anger. They all jumped as he yelled. "GOD DAMMIT, CAN'T I TRUST ANYBODY?" Quackity stepped forward as Wilbur dropped the paper, snatching it up before it hit the ground. They all turned to him as he read the note outloud, giving Wilbur time to leave. 

As he finished a ball of dread had sunken into his stomach, had they really made teenagers feel that unsafe? He looked up to see Eret with his hand on Niki's shoulder and a worried look on his face. Niki inhaled and stood straight. "I'm proud of them, they don't deserve to have to be here." Eret nodded at her with a small smile and the two turned away from the Vice President and President. 

"What now?" Quackity asked.

"I'm unsure, but we do have a festival to plan for, let's go." Schlatt replied as he started walking back. Quackity put the paper back down on the bench and followed behind the president with a 'Yes Sir.'

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to stay Safe!💕💕💕💕💕


End file.
